Katherine Elizabeth Bishop
|gender = Female |age = |DOB = |DOD = 2018 (resurrected by Hulk in 2023) |clearance = |IDno = |title = |affiliation = * (Formerly) * ** (Formerly) ** * |movie = *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' *''Captain America: Civil War'' *''Avengers: Infinity War'' *''Avengers: Endgame'' *''The Young Avengers'' |oneshot = |tv series = Hawkeye |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Liana Ramirez |voice actor = |status = Alive }}Katherine "Katie" Elizabeth Bishop was a young teenager who grew up as the youngest daughter of a rich Bishop family and was trained by Clint Barton. Her training allowed her mentor to recruit her into S.H.I.E.L.D.. Upon learning that HYDRA infiltrated within S.H.I.E.L.D., she left the agency went on her own. Following the end of the Ultron Offensive, Katie joined the Avengers and went by the name Lady Hawkeye when her mentor sent her to join the team since she was ready. When the Avengers Civil War sparked following a terrible incident in Lagos, Katie disagreed with the Sokovia Accords and sided with Captain America's team called the Secret Avengers. She assisted Rogers to prove that Bucky Barnes was innocent and uncover the truth before Helmut Zemo would claim it. After the battle against the Mighty Avengers led by Tony Stark, Katie was arrested and sent to the Raft until she was freed by Captain America and went into hiding. Without the Avengers to support the governments, Katie continued her career as a hero and joined Captain America's band of heroes during the Infinity War when Thanos was on the verge in claiming all the Infinity Stones to wipe out 50% of life in the universe. She fought against the Mad Titan during the battle of Wakanda, but was beaten down and among those turned to ashes during the tragic decimation. Five years later, Katherine, along with every victim that were killed by Thanos, was brought back when Hulk was able to reverse the Snap. She then focused her attention in participating in the Battle of Earth to engage an alternated version of Thanos and his Black Order. Tha battle was a victory when Stark sacrificed his life to kill Thanos and the remains of his armies into dust. She later attended his funeral and continued to go on with her adventures. Biography Relationships Family *Derek Bishop - Father *Eleanor Bishop - Mother *Susan Bishop - Sister *Heather Bishop - Aunt *Misha Bishop - Cousin Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. *Avengers **Clint Barton / Hawkeye - Former Mentor **Steve Rogers / Captain America **Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow **Sam Wilson / Falcon **James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes / Winter Soldier **Greer Grant Nelson / Tigra **Young Avengers ***Harley Keener / Iron Lad ***Cassandra Lang / Stature ***Theodore Rufus Altman / Hulkling ***America Chavez / Miss America ***Noh Varr / Marvel Boy ***Elijah Bradley / Lieutenant America ***Thomas "Tommy" Shepherd / Speed ***Cassandra Eleanor "Cassie" Lang / Stature Enemies *Watchdogs **Take Back Control ***Gregory "Greg" Gates / Aggregate ***Larry Gort External Links * Category:Americans Category:Avengers Category:Bishop Family Category:Deceased Characters - Ultron Timeline Category:Females Category:Hawkeye Investigations Members Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Musicians Category:New York City Police Department Officers Category:Resurrected Characters - Original Timeline Category:Secret Avengers Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Students Category:Young Avengers